


Техас ніколи не шепоче

by pinkelderberry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band Fic, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Texas, Ukrainian Translation | Український переклад
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkelderberry/pseuds/pinkelderberry
Summary: «Піснярі Джеймс Поттер та Сіріус Блек — майстерний дует із шаленою харизмою, — постулювала авторка, — а їхній обмін інструментами при грі на гітарі та ударних вказує на дух товариства, що викликає посмішку на обличчі авторки цих слів. Проте гітарист «Мародерів» Ремус Люпин (так, мене запевнили, що це його справжнє ім‘я) залишається найбільш технічно майстерним музикантом гурту — а також його таємною зброєю».





	Техас ніколи не шепоче

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Texas Never Whispers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10500345) by [fluorescentgrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluorescentgrey/pseuds/fluorescentgrey). 



> Я буду шалено вдячна, якщо ви напишете мені про будь-які помилки в тексті або кращі ідеї щодо перекладу тих чи інших слів чи речень)

Гітарист гурту, що був на розігріві, сидів на брівці біля приміщення, в якому вони грали, і курив самокрутку з травою. Сонце вже давним-давно зайшло, проте на вулиці й досі стояла настільки сильна спека, а пейзаж навколо оточував такою моторошною пласкістю та глибоким багрянцем рідиноподібного пилу, що Сіріус замислився, як замислювався кожного разу, варто йому було потрапити до північного Техасу, чи не забрели вони випадково до порталу в пекло чи якесь схоже місце. Він намагався пригадати, коли востаннє був у Лаббоці. Потім гітарист гурту на розігріві запропонував:

— Хочеш затягнутися?

Він був стрункий і високий, і мав дивакуватий вигляд, а ще Сіріусові було приємно спостерігати за його грою (умілою, проте без викаблучування) з кінця напівпорожнього залу, попри нависле над ним почуття жаху та катастрофи. Джеймс якраз мав рахувати гроші, які вони виручили за мерч, проте Сіріус здогадувався, що на виїзді з міста їм доведеться зливати бензин. Тож він прийняв передану самокрутку. Гітарист загорнув її в тютюновий папір марки «Swisher Sweets» із сосновим присмаком. 

— Ти не знаєш, де нам злити бензину? — запитав Сіріус.

Гітарист із хвилину подумав. Він підпер підборіддя долонею, поставивши лікоть на коліно; тектонічні ґулі його хребта нап **'** яли білу футболку. Тут і там його руки й коліна, що виднілися крізь протерті дірки в джинсах, всіювали, немов химерні родимі плями, абстрактні, розмиті сині татуювання-хендпоуки.

— За три парковки звідси є більярдна, — нарешті промовив він. — Люди напиваються й залишають там свої машини на ніч. У тебе є шланги й усе інше?

— У фургоні.

— Можемо сходити прямо зараз, — запропонував гітарист. Він загасив вуглик самокрутки об тротуар. — Де твій приятель?

— Всередині, досі намагається дістати номер твоєї ударниці.

Гітарист трохи всміхнувся, принаймні так здалося — його обличчя скрутило незграбною гримасою.

— Ти його більше не побачиш, — пообіцяв він. — Вона його знищить.

Вони дістали з фургона каністру для бензину та трубки й пройшли повз низку по-нічному темних торгових рядів до більярдної. Більшість вітрин пустували, а ті, що не пустували, належали ломбардам або «Велмартам», або ж рекламували розпродажі у зв'язку з закриттям.

— У вас був дуже хороший сет, — розказував гітарист. До Сіріуса не одразу дійшло, що з ним розмовляють, такою сильною була трава. — Просто в Лаббоці майже ніхто не ходить на концерти.

— Ага, — промовив Сіріус. Він почувався роздратованим, бо ніхто не прийшов на їхні з Джеймсом концерти й у Далласі та Оклахома-Сіті також. Він вирішив, що не говоритиме цього гітаристові. До них на концерти майже перестали приходили з тих пір, як вони покинули Остін. На шоу в Альбукерке з'явилися батьки Джеймса з усіма своїми друзями з заснованого ними заповідника диких коней, а з боку Сіріуса, хоч уся його родина й жила в Г'юстоні, принаймні коли він востаннє з ними говорив, прийшов лише його брат — прямо з роботи, в ковбойському капелюсі й краватці боло. Джеймс не переставав нагадувати йому про те, що це лише їхній перший тур і що вони тільки-но випустили власними силами міні-альбом, який мав трохи менше п'ятисот прослуховувань на «Bandcamp». Сіріус не переставав нагадувати йому про те, що вони вилетіли з коледжу й що їм необхідно щось їсти. Джеймсові батьки дали їм повний холодильник модних органічних снеків, які вони намагалися по-розумному розтягнути, щоби не довелося роз'їжджати на фургоні задніми дворами супермаркетів та копирсатися в їхніх сміттєвих контейнерах. Сіріус, будучи, зрештою, опальним нащадком ваговитої техаської нафтової родини, нічого повчального в цьому не бачив, проте Джеймс, якого виховали хіпі, був у захваті. Що ж стосується бензину та трубок, то їх вони позичили в друзів у Остіні й з тих пір використовували майже щодня. Вони спали у фургоні й рідко приймали душ — переважно в кемпінгах. Сіріусові боліла спина, він уже кілька тижнів не міг писати пісні й був такий стомлений, що не міг навіть спати. Втім, можливо, це останнє було через траву — мало не єдину розкіш, дефіцуту в якій вони не мали. 

Ззовні більярдної вони знайшли фургон хімчистки, і він узявся зливати бензин, поки гітарист, знову запаливши сірником із кишені свою самокрутку, стояв на варті.

— Де ти навчився грати на гітарі? — запитав гітарист. Він із обкуреним спокоєм зазирав у молочно-чорні вікна більярдної, що розмивали його відображення в неоні.

— Інтернет. А ти?

— Мій прийомний батько, — він перевів на Сіріуса виразний погляд. — Помітно, що ти вчився з інтернету.

— І що це має означати?

— Просто те, що це помітно. Ти пристойний гітарист.

— Джеймс кращий.

— Не набагато. Він просто має в запасі всі ці сексуальні рухи.

Сіріуса обурило, що він не згадав його власні рухи, які він особисто також вважав сексуальними.

— Мені подобається те, як ви міняєтеся інструментами, — продовжував Ремус. — Це оригінально, й наразі це єдине, що робить вас особливими. Вам потрібен басист і ще один гітарист. Не гарантую, що це збільшить кількість людей на ваших концертах, проте зараз у вас голий звук. Мені подобаються ваші пісні, проте це напівпісні. Вони всі звучать як демо-записи.

— Ти слухав наш альбом?

— Ага. Ми не граємо на розігріві кожного остінського гурту, який приїжджає до Лаббока.

— Лише на розігріві поганих?

— Саме так.

Він обережно передав самокрутку Сіріусові, який піймав тінь їхнього відображення у вікнах більярдної. Тату на тильному боці зап'ястка гітариста виглядало як нерівне рябе коло, й Сіріус усвідомив, що це повний місяць. Його оточували інші, бліді й акуратні: шеврони, серця й піки, роги, абстрактні фігури, лук і стріла з внутрішнього боку ліктя. Темне дзеркало вікна розмивало його очі. Він пропустив ділянку на щелепі, бриючись; рідкі волосинки в тому місці були майже прозорі, проте вуличне світло зловило їх — їх, а ще рудуватий пил, що так і висів у повітрі. Коли Сіріус із Джеймсом виїжджатимуть завтра зранку, він осяде відбитком на їхньому фургоні, і в їхньому волоссі, і під їхніми нігтями, і скрипітиме в них на зубах. Він лишатиметься з гітаристом, доки той житиме в Лаббоці.

— Хочеш грати на гітарі? — запитав Сіріус, передаючи самокрутку назад.

— Що?

— Хочеш приєднатися до гурту й грати на гітарі?

Гітарист із мить дивився на нього з недовірою, високо піднявши вузьку гостру брову, і в тиші, що їх окутала, Сіріус чув порухи вітру й рух бензину, який зливався через шланг. Потім він почав сміятися. 

Невдовзі їм довелося все зібрати й тікати через парковку назад до концертного залу, бо на вулицю в пошуках когось, кому можна було би почесати ребра, вийшла групка представників захмелілого братства. Біля фургона на них чекав, п‘ючи з літрової пляшки в коричневому паперовому пакеті солодовий лікер, дезорієнтований Джеймс. Він пояснив, що лікує своє розбите серце. На ці самі ліки й огидний, напівз‘їдений ним хот-дог із заправки (решту він залишив Сіріусові, проте того нудило навіть дивитися в його бік) він витратив увесь їхній виторг.

*

Джеймса та Сіріуса випадковим чином заселили в одну кімнату під час їхнього першого року в Техаському університеті в Остіні. Джеймс був родом із Альбукерке; його батько був активістом та художником із корінного народу пуебло з Лагуни, а мати — вченою з Огайо, яка працювала в Лос-Аламоській національній лабораторії, аж поки одного понеділка їй не трапилося видіння, й вона не вийшла пополудні з лабораторії геть у пустелю. Вона навчила Джеймса грати на блюзовій гітарі, а батько познайомив із народною барабанною музикою. Завдяки цьому на той момент Джеймс уже написав силу-силенну пісень, які навіть записав у програмі «GarageBand» на старенькому ноутбуці у своїй кімнаті — на маминій акустичній гітарі та електронних барабанах, відтворюваних на клавіатурі. Тексти в нього були гівняні; переважно він писав про дівчат зі своєї старшої школи, які розбили йому сердце. За підрахунками Сіріуса, беручи до уваги кількість пісень, присвячених дівчатам із різними іменами, траплялося це на щотижневій основі. Взагалі ж музика Джеймса була дійсно непогана; якщо вже на те пішло, вона була значно краща за ту, що записував у своїй власній кімнаті в пеклі, також відомому як міні-палац компанії «Зелені акри» в Шуґар-Ленді, штат Техас, сам Сіріус. Щодо Сіріусових пісень можна було додати лише те, що він записував їх із використанням справжньої барабанної установки, яку він купив і на якій навчився грати якнайпаскудніше й якнайголосніше з тою єдиною метою, щоби розсердити своїх батьків.

Вдень вони ходили на пари (Джеймс — на кафедру антропології, а Сіріус — спершу в бізнес-школу, до якої його прийняли завдяки його епічній спадщині, а потім, після істерики зі сльозами в кабінеті свого куратора — в гуманітарний інститут, де він вивчав філософію), а ввечері зустрічалися в музичному корпусі, де бронювали аудиторію, і музикували, граючи позмінно то на гітарі, то на барабанах. Щогодини виходили на вулицю покурити траву й поверталися назад. Зазвичай вони сиділи там години до другої, а потім разом поверталися до свого гуртожитку по смолистій і паркій техаській ночі.

На другому році вони почали разом винаймати занедбане ранчо поза кампусом й придбали барабанну установку, електричну гітару, підсилювач і один мікрофон. Маючи таку базову техніку, вони записали свій дебютний міні-альбом, який, звичайно ж, виявився не дуже хорошим. Тривалість більшості пісень не сягала й двох хвилин. Їх запрошували грати на вечірках у будинках різних студентських братств; вони виступали нормально, проте лише через те, що всі були страшенно п'яні. Інколи інші студенти грали їхні пісні на коледжській радіостанції; час від часу, коли виникала потреба в грошах, вони грали на вулицях.

Навесні того року, піддавшись умовлянням друзів, вони розмістили альбом онлайн і організували тур південним заходом. Невдовзі після цього, будучи п'яними й угашеними в дим, вони вирішили кинути університет і займатися музикою доти, доки вона становитиме для них інтерес і доки вони будуть у змозі терпіти один одного. А решта — то історія.

*

Ремус не приєднався до гурту тої ночі, коли Сіріус запропонував йому це вперше. Певно, він сприйняв це за жарт, як сприймав чи робив вигляд, що сприймає, більшість хвальних натяків та тверджень. Тож за чотири місяці по тому Сіріус із якогось біса (вони з Джеймсом побили глеки, бо майже не мали грошей, а Сіріус відмовився просити в батьків) вдихнув коксу й провів усю ніч за кермом на шляху до Лаббока. За ці місяці вони з Джеймсом розкопали басиста, Пітера, оскільки він приходив на кожен їхній концерт, фактично переслідуючи їх у своєму бридкому «Ніссані Ультіма» (вистеленому залишками фаст-фуду), допоки вони не змилостивилися й не дозволили йому прослухатися для вступу до гурту. Тоді ж вони на свій сором зрозуміли, що насправді він відмінний басист. Як людина Пітер був огидний із багатьох причин; він слухав багато оглушливого шуму, який тепер доводилося слухати й Сіріусові, бо він позичив Пітерову автівку, не запитавши в нього, по суті, дозволу. По дорозі він зупинився в містечку під назвою Вінґейт десь у чорта на рогах, фактично щоби вигребти з машини сміття й удихнути під світлом вуличного ліхтаря ще коксу — наче детектив у фільмі-нуар. Далі він придбав велетенську чашку горілої кави й касету Мадонни, яка якимось містичним чином опинилася на прилавку заправки — щоби побороти оглушливий шум. Після цього він знову сів за кермо.

Гурт, до якого на той момент належав Ремус, називався «Зграєю». Сіріус лайкнув його сторінку на «Фейсбуці», й тому бачив заявлене шоу, яке мало відбутися під час барбекю на задньому подвір'ї неподалік від Техаського технологічного. Він дібрався до місця зарано й спробував подрімати в припаркованій за кілька кварталів машині, проте прокинувся з сонячним опіком, коли поліцейський загепав по його вікну жезлом. Тож він рушив до будинку, припаркувався на сусідній вулиці, усівся на капоті в променях західного сонця й став вейпити (намагаючись видихати якнайбільші клуби диму), аж поки до нього не почав долітати ритмічний звук бас-барабану з будинку, в якому мали грати, й чийсь голос позаду нього не гукнув: «Гей!»

Це був Ремус. Він стояв, спираючись на машину, і мав нові татуювання. За час, що минув, він спробував — невдало — освітлити волосся. При цьому Сіріусові здалося, що він одягнений у той самий одяг, що й того вечора, коли вони познайомилися.

— Хороша машина, — прокоментував він, зазираючи у вікна на сміття на підлозі й касети з оглушливим шумом на передньому сидінні. 

— Це мого басиста.

— То ви знайшли басиста.

— Ага. Він жахливий. Тобто він жахливий як людина, проте на басі грає добре.

— Як і наш басист, — відповів Ремус. — Ти приїхав із Остіна?

— Ага.

Ремус нічого на це не сказав. Вони рушили до будинку, в якому мали грати, й Сіріус запитав:

— То це барбекю?

— Так. Не пий пунш.

— Чому?

— Там щонайменше кислота. Ти збираєшся сьогодні їхати додому?

— Сподіваюся, що ні. Я не спав, — він подивився в телефон, — тридцять дві години.

— Думаю, ти зможеш поспати в Дірборна, — прикинув Ремус. Це був басист. Значно пізніше Сіріус дізнався, що Дірборн — щось на зразок Ремусового колишнього. Крім того, йому доводилося грати в багатьох лайнових метал-гуртах північного Техасу. — Ми маємо почати о десятій, це означає, що почнемо об одинадцятій. Протримаєшся?

— Я подрімав хвилин зо двадцять у машині. І в мене в гаманці є трохи коксу.

Ремус багатозначно вигнув у його бік брову. В будинку вони вдвох звернули до вбиральні й вдихнули решту коксу.

— Хто тут живе?

— Лілс. Наша ударниця. І ще деякі люди з одного гурту, «Ордену Фенікса».

Сіріусове серце билося дуже швидко. Ремусів лоб і шия блистіли від поту в блідому світлі, яке просочувалося кріть щільно зачинені жалюзі. Раковину й унітаз обліплювали обрізки чийогось волосся, а дзеркало було всіяне бризками зубної пасти. Вони разом вийшли у двір. 

— Це Сіріус, — представляв його Ремус окремим людям. — Не знаю, чи ти його пам'ятаєш. Він із того гурту, «Мародери», з Остіна. 

Йому в руку вклали хот-дог, і ще червоний пластиковий стакан із пуншем, який він спробував нишком вилити під стіл для пікніка. На іншому боці голої ділянки, на якій росли лише побурілі від засухи курячі лапки, що хиталися в рудій пилюці, Ремус розмовляв із басистом, Дірборном. Він неспокійно хитався вперед-назад, засунувши руки в задні кишені й жмурячись у бік заходу сонця. Його хребет проступав під білою футболкою, наче нерівності деревної кори чи індійські різьблення, й Сіріусові здавалося, що він бачить під світлою тканиною акуратні розмиті сині татуювання, ну або він просто вдихнув забагато коксу, замало спав і галюцинував.

Він посидів, крутячи в руках вейп, і врешті замінив катридж на канабісовий. Підійшов Ремус і зробив затяжку, а потім і ударниця, Лілі; після цього вона залишилася сидіти поруч із ним, оцінно спостерігаючи за гуртами, які відкривали вечір. Вона явно випила трохи пуншу, бо час від часу сідала рівніше, вип’ячувала очі так, що у світлі заходу сонця й вогню з гриля біля ґанку вони видавалися разів у шість більшими, а потім знову обм’якала. Нарешті вона промовила:

— Передай своєму хлопцеві, щоби він перестав мені писати.

— Навіщо йому тобі писати, якщо він мій хлопець?

Вона лише глянула на нього таким поглядом, наче відповідь була очевидною. Це зачепило Сіріуса; він ніколи не мав до Джеймса жодних сексуальних почуттів, проте завжди вважав себе занадто привабливою партією, щоби йому зраджували.

— Я йому передам, — нарешті промовив він. — Проте він не стане мене слухати.

«Зграя» почала грати о пів на дванадцяту; до того часу Сіріусів шал вицвів у стан напівбожевільної нудотної змазаності, наче він вихлебтав забагато кави на порожній шлунок. Їх було всього четверо, що, на Сіріусову думку, становило доволі жалюгідну зграю, принаймні чисельно. Безперечно, всі вони грали люто, кожен по-своєму. Оскільки Ремус досі був доволі накурений, він рухався дещо більше, ніж минулого разу. Він граційно й танцеподібно ступав туди й назад водночас зі швидкими рифами, музичними прикрасами й шаленими перегуками й весь час докірливо спостерігав за басистом. Тим часом Лілі била по барабанах сильніше, ніж будь-хто за Сіріусової пам'яті. Вокаліст ходив сценою, затинаючись, і верещав, наче Іґґі Поп під ксанаксом. 

Вони справді чудовий гурт, думав Сіріус, і як жаль, що невдовзі їм доведеться розпастися чи шукати нового гітариста. Тої ночі він спав на дивані в Дірборна й прокинувся ближче до обіду, коли Ремус приніс йому горнятко кави.

— То цього разу ти поїдеш зі мною? — сонно запитав Сіріус; на його телефоні накопичилося двадцять непрочитаних повідомлень, переважно від Джеймса, які він не наважувався відкривати. У нього бахкало в голові; у скупому пустельному світлі, що просочувалося крізь жалюзі, Ремус виглядав до болю похмільно. — Ми пишемо нові пісні.

Ремус сів на журнальний столик, і Сіріус дав йому послухати кілька демо-записів зі свого телефону, тимчасом як сам він, набравшись хоробрості, читав повідомлення від Джеймса.

«ти куди дівся»

«ти вмер»

«точно бляха вмер лол»

«не віриться що моїми останніми словами тобі було те що в тебе манія переслідування й що ти насолоджуєшся своїми стражданнями»

«ну бля пробач лол»

Після повідомлень тягнулася низка емоджі привидів, гробів і «криків» Едварда Мунка. Сіріус відписав йому: «Живий. У Лаббоці».

«лол», — відповів Джеймс.

— Ці звучать значно краще, — прокоментував Ремус, коли почався другий демо-запис.

«ти з моєю дівчинкою, — запитав Джеймс. — ну ти собацюра. лол».

«ні з її гітаристом», — відповів Сіріус.

Джеймс надіслав ще дев'ять «криків». 

«не в сексуальному сенсі»

— Та, бля, перестань переписуватися! — попросив Ремус.

Сіріус поклав телефон екраном на живіт, хоч він і далі вібрував двозначними емодзі, а сам витягнув зі своїх джинсів на підлозі вейп. В обох катриджах майже не лишилося рідини.

— Тут поблизу є магазин вейпів? — запитав він у Ремуса.

— Замовкни й дай мені послухати.

Він слухав ці пісні стільки разів, що вже давно перестав їх чути. Вони були записані похапцем, без особливих ефектів, просто для того, щоби вони з Джеймсом могли пригадати їхнє звучання. Його власний голос на записі звучав наче відголосок сну, чи минулого життя, чи чогось подібного. Ремус дивився порожнім поглядом повз нього, у вікно, на голий запилюжений пустир, що відображав і відбивав сонячне проміння й жар. Коли він пропустив між пальцями пасмо волосся в жесті, який певною мірою слугував зачісуванню й відкривав погляду недбало виконане освітлення й темне коріння, у куточку його ока прогайнуло дивне примруження.

— То що думаєш?

— Я ж сказав, що мені подобається, — повторив Ремус.

— Проте що ти думаєш про…

— Так.

— Справді?

— Так.

Сіріус піднявся, вдягнувся та вмився над раковиною, а Ремус забрав із вітальні свою гітару та підсилювач, і вони разом винесли їх надвір і склали в багажник Пітерової автівки. Після цього Сіріус відвіз Ремуса до трейлерного парку на межі міста й допоміг йому залізти в заднє вікно одного з автомобілів — все у вимушеному мовчанні, яке порушувало лише завивання вітру на спустошеному, убогому пустищі. Ремус виліз із вікна хвилин за десять по тому, з усіма своїми пожитками в полатаному чорному рюкзаку марки «Jansport» — він мовчки перебіг через парк, припавши до землі, наче переслідуваний солдат, а потім скерував Сіріуса до магазину вейпів у центрі міста. По дорозі в Остін, поблизу від Світвотера, він відшукав таємничу й, напевно, магічну радіостанцію, яка крутила «10,000 Maniacs».

*

Щоби дозволити собі студійний час для роботи над демо-записами, вони вчотирьох на цілий місяць відмовилися від цигарок і всіх можливих наркотиків. Подібне утримання перетворило вищезгадані сесії записів у ще те випробування, головним чином через те, що Сіріусів терпець при роботі з Пітером уривався вже за годину, і це в хороші дні. У результаті вони отримали кілька ображених самолюбств і хороший тридцятитрихвилинний міні-альбом. Ремусова гітара звучала гостро, їдко й потужно, незважаючи на те, що він вивчив усі пісні й написав свої партії за менш ніж тиждень до запису. Він мав незмінну любов до пискливих перегуків, проте йому вдавалося грати їх так, щоби вони звучали добре. Найкраще пісні звучали, коли мелодія замикалася в грубих тремтливих ґрувах, немов краут-рок на ЛСД замість амфетамінів, а Ремусова гітара іскрилася та надломлювалася над нею разом із вокалом. Джеймс міксував свій голос дуже низько, Сіріус — дуже високо. Вони сперечалися про це кілька годин, поки Ремус та Пітер самостійно оновлювали всю інтернет-присутність гурту. 

Чотири пісні міні-альбому були Джеймсові, пять — Сіріусові, зокрема й прикінцева, найдовша та, на думку всіх, окрім Джеймса, найкраща. Джеймс хотів назвати його «Друзі Шредін ґ ера», решта вважали, що це сміхотворно, проте не могли придумати кращої назви, тож вона прижилася. Вони самостійно випустили альбом у інтернеті й надіслали його на радіостанцію Техаського університету. Ремус сходив на секонд-хенд, купив касетних дублікаторів і порожніх касет, записав на них альбом і навіть створив обкладинку, наробивши з неї копій у бібліотеці з Сіріусовим студентським посвідченням. Він мав віддалену роботу редактора, ну або принаймні так стверджував, тож працював із дому й мав, на заздрість Сіріуса, більш-менш вільного часу. Сам він у перервах та між змінами роботи на посаді лінійного кухаря в барі, який спеціалізувався виключно на смаженій їжі, розпочав спроби бронювання туру. Він повертався додому, лягав у ліжко, яке пахло рапсовою олією, лікував свою поранену гордість і опіки від олійних бризків травою, а потім обкурено обдзвонював південних і західних знайомих на панк-хатах, ді-джеїв університетських радіостанцій, задрипані лейбли й писак зінів. 

Вони грали квартетом на кампусах, переважно позичаючи обладнання в друзів, а також у будинках братств і барах, де їх освистували та/або закидували пивними бляшанками значно рідше, ніж коли вони були дуетом. Вони грали всі пісні з «Друзів Шредінґера», дві найбільш пристойні зі свого першого міні-альбому, а також кавер на «Техас ніколи не шепоче» «Pavement». Ремус запропонував зробити цей кавер під час запису їхнього альбому, і Сіріус із Джеймсом ще дні зо три сперечалися про те, хто співатиме. Врешті співати доручили Сіріусові, проте лише через те, що він не міг зіграти ударну партію, тож це довелося робити Джеймсові. 

На початку березня, коли половина їхнього туру вже була заброньована, університетська радіостанція запросила їх взяти участь у концерті в будинку одного братства, яке вони презентували в обгортці неофіційної події фестивалю «South by Southwest». Серед заявлених значилося кілька модних гуртів із Брукліна та Лос-Анжелеса, які мали грати ближче до кінця шоу, а подією на «Фейсбуці» зацікавилися страшезна кількість людей — і це ще до виголошення лайн-апу, — тож вони відповіли ствердно. Їхній сет призначили на десяту вечора; букер, який був також генеральним менеджером радіостанції, розповів їм, що концерт має тривати години до четвертої ранку. Вони прибули о восьмій, проте будинок виявився вже настільки забитий людьми, що вони насилу пронесли крізь натовп своє обладнання, — і рушили на пошуки пивної бочки.

О десятій сорок п'ять вони зіграли свій, певно, найкращий сет перед повним підвалом накурених братчиків, університетських хіпстерів і пересичених професіоналів музичної індустрії, всіх до одного п'яних у бісів дим. Хвилювалюючись, вони грали всі пісні зашвидко, проте з'ясувалося, що деякі з них так звучать навіть краще. Біля Ремусового педальборду стояла пляшка «Lone Star» із тростинкою та пів червоного пластикового стакана джину — про те, що там не вода, Сіріус дізнався, хильнувши з нього. На останній пісні вони замкнули мелодію в плавний і пливучий ґрув, і всі танцювали, й Сіріус почувався так, наче перебував поза часом чи поза реальністю, немов у пропахлому травою, цвіллю й потом підвалі були лише вони вчотирьох, а звук лунав із самого космосу; наче це й справді було так. Вони призвали його й боролися з ним, наче в «Баченні після проповіді». Спершу він спостерігав за пальцями Ремуса на гітарі, щоби підігравати йому в складних місцях, проте потім їхні погляди перетнулися, й це стало чимось подібним до танцю, або до гіпнозу; він почувався заклиначем змій, або самою змією, або ж — неймовірно, досконало, наче цілковите злиття, наче апогей — самою музикою. 

А потім звуковик обійшов сцену, вимикаючи їхні підсилювачі.

Після сету Сіріус — змоклий, спраглий до нікотину в найтихішому з можливих сходових прогонів — був вимушений провести п'ятнадцятихвилинні перемовини зі злощасним колишнім — і тільки після цього зміг вийти надвір і повейпити. Його роздратування пояснювалося головним чином тим, що Джеймс із Пітером протягом цих п'ятнадцяти хвилин стояли прямо в полі його зору й безсоромно ігнорували всі прохання зібрати їхнє обладнання, заграючи замість цього з дівчатами з сестринства й упливовими журналістами. Закипаючи, він завернув до дворика саме в ту мить, коли Ремус, простягнувши обидві долоні, наче ловець метеликів, чіплявся в горло звуковика, який вимикав їхні підсилювачі.

*

Наступного ранку він прокинувся від знайомих звуків блювання. Підійшов до туалету, витягнув з-під ручки дверей стілець, зайшов досередини, сів на край ванни й став спостерігати за тим, як Ремус ригає. Від його брови розбігалися павутинки крові; в тих місцях, де він рухався уві сні, вони живописно перебилися на плитку підлоги й огидні плетені килимки.

— Я наче десь мав самокрутку…

Ремус похитав головою й втиснув основи долоней у очі.

— Пам’ятаєш, що трапилося?

— Ні.

Його кислотно-хриплий голос звучав відсутністю голосу.

— Ти побився зі звуковиком, — пояснив Сіріус. — Він був десь удвічі більший за тебе.

— Ой…

—Ага. Тобі вдалося нанести від сили один удар.

Ремус зітхнув.

— О боже… — промовив він.

— Я привів тебе додому, і ти все намагався побитися й зі мною також. Тому я зачинив тебе тут.

— Вибач.

— Авжеж. Без образ, — збрехав Сіріус.

Він вийшов надвір і сів на ґанку з гітарою, трохи побавився, скурив самокрутку, а за годину з будинку вийшов Ремус — вимитий, блідий, із імбирним елем із холодильника. 

— Вибач, — повторив він. — Цього більше не повториться.

— Справді?

Ремус опустився на ґанок і з помітним зусиллям відкоркував ель. Він рухався так, наче його голова важила тисячу фунтів. 

— Я не знаю, — визнав він.

*

Він усвідомив, що багато чого не знає про Ремуса, попри те, що вони жили в одному крихітному будинку, роз’їжджали Остіном у одному убогому фургоні й грали разом майже щодня й щоночі. Ремус був вегетаріанцем, його улюбленою стрічкою була «На північ через північний захід», а Кейт Буш він вважав найкращою музиканткою всіх часів. На гітарі його навчив грати прийомний батько. Йому не подобався звук власного голосу, й він дуже потайливо ставився до музики, яку самостійно записував у своїй кімнаті, проте Джеймс інколи запитував, чи не хоче він навчити своїх пісень решту гурту, а Сіріус часом слухав її, лежачи без сну. Гітарні мелодії, які крізь тонкі стіни звучали так тендітно, наче солодка вата. Він не міг спати, дослухаючись до них, і не міг заснути навіть тоді, коли Ремус переставав грати, тож висувався з вікна й вейпив у осяяну місяцем опівніч, гадаючи, чи можна цю одержимість вважати вартою хвилювання. Він вирішив, що це не схоже на хіть чи закоханість, і прийняв це. Проте так і не міг заснути.

Він признався Джеймсові, що має деякі побоювання. Стояла середина ночі, й вони були в кухні одні. Сіріус мав останню зміну, а Джеймс повернувся з побачення з якоюсь дівчиною; судячи з червоних очей Джеймса та його божевільного дригання ногою, вони винюхали тонну коксу. 

— Ну й що будемо робити? — запитав Джеймс.

— Тобто? 

— Якщо в нього проблеми з алкоголем. Що ми можемо з цим зробити? 

— Я не знаю. Я сподівався, що ти…

— Що йому справді потрібно, то це терапія, — вирішив Джеймс як істинна дитина хіппі.

— Він редактор на фрілансі. Ну або принаймні він так стверджує. У нього немає медичного страхування.

— Це також означає, що ми не зможемо відвезти його до лікарні, якщо він доп'ється до срачки. Пам'ятай про це, чи що.

— Господи.

— Ми записали з ним цілий альбом, — нагадав Сіріусові Джеймс. — Я навіть не знаю, як би він без нього звучав. Певно, як собаче гівно. Він не може  _ не  _ поїхати з нами в тур.

— Тури доводять людей до бісового сказу.

— Так, я пам'ятаю, останній довів тебе до такого бісового сказу, що ти запросив до гурту рандомного підлітка-п'яницю з Лаббока. Тож, може, з цього вийде ще щось хороше. 

Подібний опис настільки відверто багатогранної та цікавої людини, якою, як підозрював Сіріус, був Ремус під шаром свого панцира, секретності й майстерних ухилень, які він поставив собі за мету так чи інакше зруйнувати, здався йому обурливим. Проте він і не очікував, що Джеймс виявиться на одному з ним рівні в питаннях психологічного трактування інших людей. Він розумів, що це навичка, яку освоюєш, коли не довіряєш нікому, оскільки кожна людина може виявитися підсадною качкою, підісланою твоїми батьками з ціллю запроторити тебе у військове училище чи психіатричну лікарню.

Завдяки їхньому сильному березневому концерту про них написали в музичному блозі, який опублікував дати їхнього туру. «Піснярі Джеймс Поттер та Сіріус Блек — майстерний дует із шаленою харизмою, — постулювала авторка, — а їхній обмін інструментами при грі на гітарі та ударних вказує на дух товариства, що викликає посмішку на обличчі авторки цих слів. Проте гітарист «Мародерів» Ремус Люпин (так, мене запевнили, що це його справжнє ім‘я) залишається найбільш технічно майстерним музикантом гурту — а також його таємною зброєю». Подібні слова породили страшенну заздрість як у Сіріуса, так і в Джеймса, проте вони цього не обговорювали. Ремус взагалі про це не згадував і пізніше божився, що навіть не бачив рецензії. 

— Напевне, — відповів Сіріус, дивлячись пустим поглядом на таймер мікрохвильовки. Звичайно ж Джеймс мав рацію. Проте він не любив думати, що справляє на когось поганий вплив, хоча більшість його рішень вказували на те, що це таки правда, й він дійсно має на інших поганий вплив і навіть не соромиться цього.

*

Тур розпочався доволі людним черневим концертом у східному районі Остіна. Спершу вони рушили на південь, у Сан-Антоніо та Корпус-Крісті, а потім до Г'юстона, де, зрозумівши, що його брат не з'явиться, Сіріус до того напився, що був ледве спроможний грати; він гадав, чи може вважатися лицеміром, а Джеймс погладжував його по спині й відводив від його обличчя волосся, поки він із добрих десять хвилин блював у задньому провулку перед їхнім сетом. Після цього вони рушили до Далласа, потім до Абіліна, Мідленда, Марфи та Ель Пасо, в якому все повторилося знову.

Після концерту Сіріус рушив надвір повейпити, і хоч у глибині душі він очікував цього кожного вечора, коли вони відігравали безплідний концерт, сьогодні його передчуття виправдалося, бо на паркінгу йому трапився Ремус і бармен, який якраз поцілював йому в ліве око, начебто через те, що той без жодної на те причини порадив йому котитися до біса. Сіріус із двома хлопцями з гурту, що був на розігріві, розборонили бійку. Один із викидайл підійшов побалакати з барменом, і Сіріус стояв між ними й Ремусом із серцем, що важко гупало йому в грудях (незадовго до цього він удихнув у туалеті трохи коксу), щоби втрутитися, якщо вони раптом передумають; він чув болісне шипіння Ремусових подихів і відчував запах його крові; він стояв, зігнувшись у поясі, та впирався собі в коліна руками з закривавленими кісточками.

Після цього він викликав таксі, силою запхав Ремуса досередини, й вони рушили до свого мотелю, який стояв на такій околиці, що майже належав до межі Нью-Мексико, а то й Чіуауа. Він заштовхав Ремуса, перекинувши його руку собі через плече, по сходах до їхньої кімнати й увалився разом із ним у двері, а потім у туалет, де Ремус майже одразу виблював, здебільшого чітко в нудотну ніжну рожевизну унітазу. 

— Навіщо ти це зі собою робиш? — запитав Сіріус. Він утомлено опустився на підлогу біля стіни та схрестив ноги. Десь у глибині його свідомості промайнула нечітка думка про те, що це доволі жорстоко, проте він мав знати. Ремус прихилився лобом до задньої поверхні сидіння унітазу. Він важко дихав через ніс, наче розлючена тварина. — Навіщо? — повторив Сіріус.

— Я не знаю.

— Ні, знаєш.

Ремус сплюнув у унітаз і сів, прислонившись до стінки ванни. Його ліве око вже майже повністю запливло й налилося кров'ю, тож він здавався змученим і далеким. Як щось обійняте полум'ям далеко в пустелі, що пускає в ніч димову завісу. Що приваблює до себе лемент пронизливого вітру та допитливих тварин.

— Я не знаю, — повторив він, цього разу різкіше. Його кислотно-хриплий голос повнився отрутою.

— Це через твоїх прийомних батьків? Чи твоїх справжніх батьків?

— Стулися, — попросив Ремус. Він обережно притис основу долоні до своєї розбитої брови.

— Я ж бачив, де ти виріс, пам'ятаєш? Той трейлер… 

— Я не там виріс.

— Ні?

— Ні.

Він глитнув. Під час бійки з барменом він здавався таким одержимим, а тепер виглядав просто стомленим. Начебто його поносили, немов рукавичку чи щось подібне, а потім викинули. Він не дивився на Сіріуса й замість цього спостерігав за водою, що скапувала з крану в кінці ванни, який проступав плямою іржі на фоні кераміки. 

— Я жив у всіх куточках цього клятого штату, — пояснив він. — Техас щоночі пожирає мою печінку вві сні.

— Хто би міг подумати — твоя хмільна поезія.

— Йди до біса! Думаєш, я би казав таке, якби це не було правдою? Техас наче… він постійно наче зламаний програвач!

— Таке трапляється повсюди.

— Але не так, як тут. Повір мені. Тут це трапляється найбільше. Нічого не рухається.

— Ну звичайно. Це все траплялося раніше й трапиться знову.

— Та пішов ти.

— Я маю на увазі в цілому. 

— Ні, ти не це маєш на увазі. Ти говориш про одну конкретну річ, не знаючи про неї нічого.

— Тому що ти не хочеш мені розповідати! А я знаю, що з тобою щось трапилося, щоби зробити тебе таким.

— Що може трапитися, щоби зробити людину такою?

— Жахливі речі. Не знаю.

Ремус зітхнув і стукнувся потилицею об заплямовану керамічну ванну.

— Ти знаєш, навіщо люди роблять жахливі речі?

— Якщо не брати до уваги гроші?

— Так. Якщо не брати до уваги гроші.

— Не знаю. Тому що вони хворі чи божевільні. Ну або ще сектанти, мабуть, не знаю.

— Це просто клята відмовка! — відгукнувся Ремус. Він майже кричав. — Це дві найпоширеніші відмовки! Я втомився від цього лайна! Люди роблять жахливі речі, тому що вони обожнюють владу! Вони вважають, що вона їм потрібна, проте не можуть отримати нормальним способом і мусять брати силою, тож і застосовують до тих, до кого це зробити найпростіше. Наприклад, до дітей. Уразливих дітей. Ось чому.

— Ось чому ти робиш це зі собою?

— Ось чому люди роблять жахливі речі. Ну й так. Гівнюк ти такий.

*

— Мені жаль, що з тобою таке трапилося, — промовив Сіріус наступного ранку. Вони сиділи на терасі мотелю; Сіріус вейпив, а Ремус просто споглядав пустелю.

— Байдуже, — буркнув Ремус. Він прокинувся раніше Сіріуса й вимив обличчя та руки. Більшість ранок уже покрилися кірочкою, а до глибших він приліпив туалетний папір, наче до порізів при голінні. Сіріус пригадав, що вони не зможуть відвести його до лікарні, навіть якщо захочуть, бо в нього немає медичного страхування.

— То ти був уразливою дитиною?

Ремус подивився на нього з хвилину, а потім відвернувся назад до пустелі.

— Ну ж бо, — сказав Сіріус.

— Іди в сраку.

Сіріус набундючився й опустив погляд на басейн. В його кутках плавали прозорі павутинки якогось сміття.

— Мій тато помер, коли мені було чотири, — заговорив Ремус. — Передоз. Він працював на буровій платформі «Shell Oil», отримав там травму.

— А що твоя мама?

— А що  _ твоя  _ мама?

Сіріус був здивований, проте подібний обмін інформацією видався йому цілком справедливим. 

— Вона приймала десь по три таблетки валіуму на день і двічі на тиждень випрямляла волосся, — відгукнувся він. — Вона хотіла бути однією з тих могутніх техаських жінок і, мені здається, успішно обманювала себе в тому, що й справді до них належить.

— Чому ти думаєш, що вона себе в цьому обманювала?

— Не знаю. Якби ти її знав, ти би зрозумів, що це напускне. Вічні переживання про її « _ становище в суспільстві _ » доводили її до постійних зривів, і вона ненавиділа те, що кохала мого батька. Тому що він не кохав її. Проте ми говорили про тебе.

Ремус трохи пирхнув.

— Ти з Далласа?

— З Г'юстона.

— З Г'юстона. Я з Порт-Артура.

— Це майже Луїзіана.

— Ага. Наш будинок стояв на палях.

— А що твоя мама? 

— Вона старалася, поки сусіди не викликали соціальні служби, коли мені було років шість-сім.

— Навіщо вони це зробили?

Ремус знову подивився на нього поглядом, наповненим злою й похмільною недовірою, яку лише підсилювало його набрякле, налите кров'ю око. 

— Якого біса я маю тобі все це розповідати? Навіщо воно тобі? 

— Не знаю. Коли я спостерігаю за твоєю грою, я бачу… всю твою тугу та гнів. І коли ти п'єш, я теж це бачу, але по-іншому. Наче в тебе є дві вуалі, і час від часу ти знімаєш то одну, то іншу. Я поруч із тобою кожну хвилину кожного дня, подобається це тобі чи ні. То чом би мені цього не знати?

— Коли ти спостерігаєш за моєю грою.

— Так. За твоїм обличчям.

Він не міг точно сказати, в чому була справа, проте відчув, що заливається слабкою фарбою. Ремус нахилився вперед і притиснувся лобом до кованих залізних перил. Дорогою проїхала автівка, з відчинених вікон якої голосно грав Мадді Вотерс.

— Таке враження, наче ти воюєш із самим собою. Одна частина тебе хоче виплеснути це все назовні, а інша — утримати всередині. Наче ти починаєш жалкувати про це в середині свого самоекзорцизму. Дівчата це просто обожнюють; ти ж їх бачив?

— Та пішов ти.

— Їм подобається думати, що один із нас безповоротно зламаний. Це підживлює те, чим би вони там не займалися.

— Безповоротно зламаний, еге ж?

— Так. Я теж такий, проте це менш очевидно.

— Ну, мені це очевидно.

— Очевидно?

— Так. Для мене це було очевидно з першої бісової хвилини. Ти отримував від життя все, чого тобі хотілося, окрім любові. Тож ти навіть не знаєш, якою вона має бути.

— Ну й хороший же висновочок ти…

— Я тебе прошу. Не тобі мене гаяти за зроблені висновки.

— Ну, якщо ти скажеш мені, що з тобою трапилося, мені не потрібно буде цим займатися.

Ремус зітхнув. Інколи для того, щоби вмовити його зробити що-небудь, треба було надати йому емпіричний аргумент, навіть якщо цей емпіричний аргумент був а-ля Сіріус, тобто здебільшого абстрактним і теоретичним. 

— У мами був бойфренд, який варив мет, — почав Ремус. — Я жив у групових будинках у Бомонті та Ґалвестоні. Потім із прийомними родинами в Корпус-Крісті, Сан-Антоніо, Мідленді й нарешті Лаббоці. Коли я там опинився, мені було чотирнадцять.

— І ти жив у тому трейлері. І навчився грати на гітарі.

— Спершу це було, ну, найкращим місцем, у якому я жив після того, як покинув маму, а потім перестало. Тож, думаю… ну, туга та гнів. Як ти й сказав.

— А біль?

— А що біль?

— Хіба ти його не відчуваєш?

— В сенсі — фізичний?

— Ні. Ну, мабуть, не знаю.

— Більше не відчуваю. Це наче діра. Навіщо, ти думаєш, мені всі ці тату?

— Наче діра. 

— Еге ж. Пам'ятаєш, що ти відчував, коли в тебе випадав зуб? Коли ти був дитиною? Така м'яка й вогка, немовби заніміла порожнеча. 

— Це звучить жахливо.

— Насправді це значно краще. Я віддаю перевагу тузі та гніву. Інколи мені здається, що було би добре мати лише тугу. 

— Гнів — це по-панк-роківськи. 

— Проте це дуже виснажує. Хіба ти не виснажений?

Він був шокований цим, чи що; обурений, либонь.

— В мені не так і багато гніву, — відказав він.

Ремус відвернувся й засміявся рідкісним електричним сміхом, який струсив усе його тіло. Сіріус почув, як поверхом нижче відчинилися двері, й на химерний майданчик біля басейну вийшов Джеймс у трусах і з цигарками та пляшкою «Gatorade». Він звів на Сіріуса та Ремуса на терасі погляд, затуляючи червоні від похмілля очі від сонця.

— Ти чого зуби свої кляті скіриш? — запитав він. — І що трапилося зі твоїм обличчям?!

*

Вони зіграли в Тусоні й Фініксі та рушили автомобілем через Каліфорнію — Сан-Дієго, Лос-Анжелес, Окленд, вглиб материка, двома нічними переїздами до Солт-Лейк-Сіті, в горах навколо якого досі лежав сніг. 

— Ми нічого не бронювали на північному заході? — запитав Ремус.

Стояла друга чи третя година ранку; він був за кермом, а Сіріус зголосився, про що зараз уже жалкував, сісти спереду й розважати його, щоби він не заснув. Проте Ремусові це було непотрібно, оскільки він балакав так багато й так швидко, що Сіріус запідозрив, чи не вдихнув він у туалеті після концерту трохи коксу, й люто заздив йому через це. Вони слухали гівняний рок 90-х через «Spotify», проте потім виїхали за межі досяжності мобільного зв'язку й були вимушені ввімкнути музику на Ремусовому телефоні, на який той накачав пісень, більшість із яких звучали так, наче щось переслідувало їхній фургон по ночі. Він повідомив, що більшість гуртів походить із Техасу й багато з них він знає завдяки тому, що «Зграя» грала з ними в Лаббоці, проте Сіріус ніколи не чув про них. Він задумався, вже не вперше, чи не може бути такого, що Ремус знає якусь іншу версію Техасу, ніж та, що була знайома йому. Якщо враження про нього різнилися так сильно навіть серед його рідних синів.

— Я там нікого не знаю, — відповів Сіріус. Правда полягала в тому, що він таки знав одну людину, ударника гранж-гурту в Олімпії, з яким він колись мав «стосунки», які майже цілком полягали в обміні оголеними світлинами через смс-повідомлення. Цей ударник абсолютно точно міг би організував їм концерти, проте Сіріус не чув від нього й слова років зо два й почав озиратися на їхній роман із сумнівом та жалкуванням, а тому не хотів контактувати з ним і навіть повертатися в ті місця в страсі з'ясувати, що він створив із фотографій його члена якийсь вигадливий зін і поширив його. — Можливо, наступного разу, — сказав він Ремусові.

— Я завжди хотів там побувати.

— Там мокро й холодно.

— Еге ж. Звучить непогано. Протилежність Техасу.

Він позіхнув. Вони були єдині на дорозі, й світло фар кидало на асфальт і каміння шовкові петлі. Вони прямували на південь, щоби з'їхати на трасу 70, яку планували перетнути вночі від Скелястих гір до Денвера. Сіріус чув із заднього сидіння Пітерове сопіння.

— Ти коли-небудь був у Колорадо? — запитав Ремус.

— Лише під час нашого останнього туру. А ти?

— Ні. До цього я майже не був за межами штату.

— Навіть у Оклахомі?

— Ні, — засміявся він. — Що я забув у Оклахомі?

— Не знаю. Лаббок розташований не так і далеко. Це дивне місце, проте Талса насправді доволі класна.

— Дірборн родом звідти. Ну, з Брокен-Ерров.

— Дірборн…

— Басист зі «Зграї». Ти ночував у його будинку в ту доленосну ніч.

— Ти щось чув від нього з тих пір?

— Ні. Думаю, він сердиться на те, що я поїхав. У нас було, е-е-е, щось типу дурнуватої угоди. 

Це признання шокувало Сіріуса; він не очікував його й не знав, як на нього слід реагувати.

— Мені й справді якось незручно, що я розвалив ваш гурт, — сказав він. — Ну й, певно, ваші стосунки.

— Ну, це можна було назвати стосунками лише від сили. Та й Лілі сказала, що вони взяли гітаристом брата Ґіда. Він щось на кшталт саванта-віртуоза, й вони ніяк не могли вмовити його приєднатися до гурту, поки я був серед його членів.

— Чому вони не могли вмовити його приєднатися? — запитав Сіріус, хоча сказати, що це було зовсім не тим, про що він справді хотів поговорити, значило нічого не сказати.

— Не знаю. Він дуже сильно вірив у свої сни, астрологію й усяке таке. Думаю, він вживав забагато ДМТ, пейота чи чогось подібного. 

— Існує купа людей, які вірить у свої гороскопи й не любить психотропні наркотики, — заявив Сіріус.

— Ти маєш на увазі себе?

— Ні. Звісно я люблю психотропні наркотики!

— Ну й хто ж ти за знаком Зодіака?

— О Господи. Скорпіон. 

— А… — лише й промовив Ремус. Він ледь помітно посміхався, й у тиші, що їх оточувала, Сіріус чув моторошний лемент гітари з динаміків, і звук шин на асфальті, і звуки вітру навколо фургона. Далеко попереду на високому серпантині дороги іскрилися червоним гальмівні фари вантажівки, які було майже можливо сплутати з інопланетним космічним човном, що заходив на посадку.

— Ти, гівно, — промовив Сіріус, — ну й що це означає?

— «Цікаво» — от і все, що це означає.

— Ти зараз серйозно?

— Ні, — сказав Ремус. В глибині його голосу чувся дивний сміх. — Я в цьому взагалі, анічогісінько не тямлю.

Сіріус упіймав себе на дурнуватих роздумах про те, коли ж Ремусів день народження. Проте запитав він про інше:

— Як ти взагалі потрапив до того гурту?

— Все сталося доволі швидко. Я познайомився з Дірборном на одному хардкорному концерті, а потім зранку сидів у його вітальні й грав на його гітарі. Він сказав, що я маю піти з ним і познайомитися з деякими людьми, цими людьми виявилися Лілі з Фабом, і вони запросили мене приєднатися до гурту. Взагалі-то, на той момент я жодного разу не грав на електрогітарі. Мені було десь сімнадцять. 

— Вони запросили тебе грати в панк-гурті, при тому що до того ти жодного разу не грав на електрогітарі?

— Багато чому мене навчила Лілі, а потім я дивився відео на «YouTube». А ти як опинився в цьому гурті? 

Сіріус ледве не застогнав уголос, зрозумівши, що він змінює тему.

— Ти й так усе знаєш. Ми з Джеймсом просто впали в психоз.

— І все?

— Еге ж. Нам треба було чимось займатися, ну, знайти джерело для виходу креативної енергії й усе таке, інакше ми б один одного повбивали, — він спробував прикусити язик, та куди там: — У вас із Дірборном, е-е-е, ну, було щось подібне?

Ремус знизав плечима.

— Ні, — відповів він. — Якби в нас було так, він би подобався мені значно більше.

Вони продовжували свою путь. Незадовго до того, як вони досягли національних лісів, над верхівками гір зійшло м'яке жовтаве світло сонця. Шосе, сніжні латки у вишині й густі сосни (частково понищені в цих місцях різними агресивними комахами) огортало блідо-рожеве золото, наче вони дивилися на все через вітражне скло. Все навколо здавалося Сіріусові таким чудовим, що він аж задумався, чи не криє його від утоми. 

— Хочеш, далі я поведу? — запитав він.

Вони зупинилися на автозаправці й наповнили бак; Сіріус зайшов досередини, щоби купити їм кави, й після цього вони помінялися місцями. Поки Джеймс і Пітер спали на задніх сидіннях, він час від часу майже забував про їхнє існування. Немов вони з Ремусом, наче герої якоїсь американської міської легенди, вічно котилися самотньою дорогою в певну невизначену далечінь. 

Вони змогли зловити достатньо сигналу, щоби знову ввімкнути «Spotify», тож Ремус поставив якийсь старий блюз, а потім заснув із ледь розтуленим ротом, спершись лобом на скло. От Сіріус і впіймав себе на відносно неналежних думках. Уже не вперше. Він сказав собі, що це лише для того, щоби не заснути. Згідно з мапами Google, вони перебували в годині від Денвера; невдовзі мали прокинутись та почати скиглити про зупинку в кафе «У Денні» сповнені силами Джеймс із Пітером. Час наодинці зі самим собою в турі — річ рідкісна, й Сіріус усвідомив, що дорожить ним. Він не міг пригадати, коли востаннє мав удосталь приватності, щоби навіть подрочити, і йому швидко ставало зрозуміло, що цей факт, схоже, лише сприяє його сексуальній фрустрації.

Мабуть, це нормально — міркувати про те, які твої одногуртники в ліжку, розсудив він. Особливо якщо ти, так би мовити, платонічно одержимий одним із них, і його життєвою історією в найкращих традиціях Діккенса, і оксамитовим багатством його Проблем. Зацікавленість містичністю та/або інтригою навколо подробиць чийогось сексуального життя необов'язково свідчить про похіть, розсудив Сіріус. Це — інше й зовсім не пов'язане. Наприклад, він знав, що Ремус — не найдовірливіша й найдушевніша людина, й що він хороший брехун, і що він часто погоджується на речі, які насправді робити не хоче, просто щоб уникнути суперечки. Певно, найчастіше він невимогливий коханець — принаймні для тих, хто не знають його по-справжньому, до котрих, як Сіріус підозрював, належав і Дірборн, тому що, підозрював він, більшість людей його таки по-справжньому не знала. Він задумався про те, як Ремус любить більше — знизу чи зверху — і так і не зміг прийти до чіткого висновку. Він думав про це, проїжджаючи повз Вейл, і Коппер-Маунтін, і розворот на Брекенрідж, і низку старих сріблодобувних містечок, які переорієнтувалися на туристів і живописно й захопливо підсвічувалися сяйвом сходу сонця в горах. Дірборн, спробував пригадати Сіріус, був фізично більший за Ремуса, проте це ще нічого не значило. Крім того, Ремус був вищий. Він був вищим за Сіріуса й майже таким високим, як Джеймс, зріст якого сягав шести футів і шести дюймів. Проте й це ще нічого не значило.

Він думав про точні ознаки пристрасті й про те, що мусить написати про це пісню, проте його гітара лежала в багажнику, а крім того він, щоби йому, сидів за кермом. Із Ремусовим телефоном щось сталося, тому що він грав і грав по колу лише дві пісні Гавліна Вулфа. Хотіти когось можна по-різному, думав Сіріус. Зрештою, саме про це співалося в більшості блюзових пісень. Для нього секс зазвичай був чимось принагідним, другорядним бонусом. Він більше любив розгадувати людей — процес, обов'язковою складовою якої часто ставало розгадування їхніх тіл. Зазвичай, коли відгадувати більше нічого не лишалося, він починав нудьгувати. Можливо, Ремус подобався йому тому, що в ньому зосереджувалося стільки нерозгаданого, що вистачило би на все Сіріусове життя.

*

Після кількох годин неспокійного сну в кімнаті мотелю в Денвері вони з'їздили й зіграли концерт. Джеймс і Пітер, як слід виспавшись, були готові розважатися, проте Сіріусові збір апаратури, ручкання з промоутером і все таке інше видавалося ходінням по розпеченому вугіллю. Він був упевнений, що те саме стосувалося й Ремуса, бо в його очах, як це часом траплялося, світився докір, здавалося, майже підсвідомий, і він за найменшої нагоди спрямовував його на Джеймса. Більшість їхніх концертів мали відносно хорошу відвідуваність — принаймні достатню, щоби отриманої виручки вистачало на два повноцінні щоденні прийоми їжі й снеки з автозаправок замість третього, проте сьогоднішня зала була такою маленькою, що розкупленими виявилися всі квитки. Після концерту, біля столу з мерчем, одна дівчина розповіла Сіріусові, що вони з подругами приїхали з містечка біля Вайомінга; йому, виснаженому, це видалося чудернацьким і трохи не довело до сліз. Потім вона запитала, чи Джеймс самотній. 

— Там усе складно, — відповів їй Сіріус.

— Я все одно переважно по дівчатах, — пояснила вона. — Просто в ньому є щось таке…

В цьому твердженні також було щось чудернацьке. Сіріус побажав їй удачі й подарував безкоштовну футболку. Трохи згодом він вийшов назовні й знайшов її та подруг біля фургона з Джеймсом і Пітером, що якраз добряче розгулялися й явно були обдовбані, а також Ремуса, який, здавалося, був готовий відключитися від виснаження, попри те що одна з вайомінгських дівчат сиділа дуже близько від нього й постійно посміхалася.

Сіріус відчув швидкий спалах ревнощів, який постарався придушити думками про те, що навіть якщо Ремус вирішить переспати з цією дівчиною, це буде суто фізично. Проте це все одно викликало в ньому ревнощі.

— Він був за кермом усю ніч, від самого Солт-Лейк-Сіті, — повідомив він їй. Інколи він усвідомлював, що, незважаючи на чарівний техаський акцент, його голос може звучати чванливо. — З ним сьогодні не попустуєш.

— А з тобою попустуєш? 

— Ні. Я мусив також не спати, щоби не дати йому заснути й угробити нас усіх.

— Викличте таксі в готель, чи що, і перестаньте псувати нам атмосферу! — попросив Джеймс.

Їм не довелося повторювати двічі. Вони повернулися до мотелю, Ремус увімкнув телевізор, а Сіріус заліз до душу. Дрочити здавалося поганою ідеєю, особливо зважаючи на те, що думав він про Ремуса й Ремусів рот. Ремуса, який лежав на ліжку під кондиціонером, дивлячись по телевізору якусь гівняну кримінальну драму. Він торкнувся внутрішньої сторони власної губи, і, незважаючи на гарячу воду в душі, його пройняло холодом. Йому запаморочилося від власного серцебиття. Він вимкнув воду, висушив волосся, вдягнув труси, поглянув на себе в дзеркало й порахував до десяти. Після цього він вийшов у кімнату. 

Ремус сидів на краю ліжка й байдужливо дивився телевізор. Він уже відгорнув огидне покривало й одягнув велику бежеву футболку, в якій зазвичай спав, якщо температура не сягала шести сотень градусів. Ніяк інакше як потрапивши в полон до якогось демона жадання й пустощів, Сіріус опустився перед ним на коліна й поклав свою вологу голову йому на стегна. Обвив руками його талію. Ремус дивився поверх нього в телевізор, на екрані якого крутили гнітючий випуск місцевих новин про скелети, випадково знайдені будівельною бригадою, що прокладала вздовж шосе кабель. 

— Що ти робиш? — нарешті запитав він. Його голос, тихий і насторожений, резонував у його кістках.

— Я не знаю, — Сіріусів голос звучав уже не чванливо, а трохи розгублено. І гарячково. — Здається, я хочу тобі відсмоктати.

— О Господи, — промовив Ремус. Проте не відсторонився. 

*

Згодом Сіріус таки зробив це — як і багато інших речей. Не тієї самої ночі, бо тоді Ремус був дуже напружений, тож тоді вони лише каталися по ліжку й терлися один об одного, не знімаючи одягу, краєм вуха слухаючи, як ведучий бере інтерв'ю щодо знайдених скелетів у робітників бригади. Вперше потрахалися вони за два тижні по тому, в мотелі Феєтвіля, штат Арканзас, найспекотнішої ночі того літа. Кондиціонер був зламаний. Зіграний ними вниз по вулиці концерт виявився успішним, незважаючи на короткочасну відмову мікрофонів, які не витримали неймовірної спеки. Більш-менш прочухавшись після сексу, Сіріус сходив на автозаправку на протилежному боці парковки за пляшкою солодового лікеру, яку вони випили на двох, розпластавшись голяка на ліжку під стельовим вентилятором, спраглі до найлегшого подмуху повітря, уникаючи навіть найменших доторків, бо спека була такою нестерпною, що, здавалося, її можна було відчути на дотик. Це становило майже абсурдний контраст до того, як менше ніж годину тому він був усередині Ремуса й навколо нього, вони чіплялися один за одного, немовби останні живі після жахливої катастрофи, і їхній піт був як волога мембрана, крізь яку вони відчайдушно рухалися назустріч один одному, й на одну ясну й цілковито жахну секунду він безглуздо подумав: «Цього недостатньо». 

*

Вони допізна лежали в одному ліжку у своїх страшненьких кімнатах. Його голова покоїлася на Ремусовому животі, й він прислухався. До його серця, й нутрощів, і шлункових кислот, і дихання — повільного, тихого, тягучого, і його долоні в Сіріусовому волоссі, яка легенько чухала його за вухами. Ремусова шкіра мала присмак солі та шавлії. Він не ковтав після мінету, що в цілому дещо ображало Сіріуса. Сіріус перецілував усі його тату й крихітні плямки, навіть такі розмиті та бляклі від часу, що він уже й не знав, чим вони були насамперед.

— Вони тобі подобаються? — сонно промуркотів Ремус одного ранку. Ранішнє світло у вікні та на прокуреному килимі здавалося чудернацьким.

Сіріусів рот торкався місця, де Ремусове стегно з'єднувалося з животом, в якому він колись давно витатуював «СП». Сіріус думав: це ініціали колишнього? чи, може, щось набагато моторішніше? — і лежав поруч із Ремусом, рівною мірою змучений і заворожений, — аж поки пізніше не заглибився в нетрі «Вікіпедії» та не з'ясував існування району в Порт-Артурі, який називався Сабін Пасс. 

— Так, — сказав він. 

Він обвів літери ротом і прокреслив ним лінію кістки й нижче, в пошуках пульсу в товстій вені на внутрішній стороні Ремусового стегна. Вони й справді йому подобалися, їхня незвичайність, те, як вони перетворювали Ремусове тіло на якусь древню мапу чи дощечку з письменами мертвими мовами. Також йому подобалося те, як вони створювали враження незайманості деяких місць на його тілі — їхньої чистоти. Нічого з цього він Ремусу не розповідав.

— Я уже навіть не пам'ятаю, — вимовив Ремус, — що вони всі значать.

Ось такий, одурманений сном або насолодою, він розказував дещо більше — якщо знати, що робити. 

Ремус розтулив свої зігнуті в колінах ноги трохи ширше; він ніколи не просив нічого вголос, проте виражав натяки тілом — палкі, проте часто до біса абстрактні. 

— Чому їх у тебе так багато, — запитав Сіріус, — якщо ти навіть не можеш пригадати, що вони означають?

На коротку мить Ремус зустрівся з ним поглядом. Око за око, як-то кажуть. Він поцілував місце, в якому Ремусове стегно з'єднувалося з його тілом, туди, де пролягала яскраво-блакитна вена й натягнуті мотузки м'язів. Його член був напівзбуджений, гарячий від притоку крові, й Сіріус поцілував його під самою голівкою, від чого Ремус легенько здригнувся. 

— Мені хотілося відчувати, що я й справді живу у своєму тілі, — пояснив він. — Що воно й справді належить мені.

— Як це працює?

— Ну, якщо тобі незатишно у власному домі, ти фарбуєш його або робиш щось подібне, правильно?

— То це… то тепер ти почуваєшся краще?

Ремус відвів погляд і тихенько зітхнув, немов у роздратуванні. У помсту Сіріус знову пірнув униз і куснув його за зад.

— То як? — повторив він.

— Я не можу… — Ремус поворушився. — Інколи — так.

— Інколи.

— Еге ж.

Вони трахалися — він подивився на годинник — годин із шість тому, під голосний шум місцевих новин і кондиціонера, які мали заглушити рипіння ліжка. (На жаль, думав Сіріус, дуже ймовірно, що його тіло до кінця його днів відгукуватиметься на чітку дикцію напружених голосів місцевих ведучих новин сексуальним збудженням.) Він притиснувся до Ремусового входу сухим і невинним поцілунком, немовби пробачаючи йому, і відчув, як усе його напружене тіло натягнулося ще дужче, а потім обм'якло...

— Коли саме «інколи»? — запитав він, сідаючи.

Ремусове обличчя було червоним і гарячим, а його член — повністю ерегованим.

— Сіріусе, — промовив він.

— Що?

— Ну ж бо!

— Це ти ну ж бо! Просто скажи мені.

— Я не збираюся казати те, що ти хочеш від мене почути. Твоє его й так уже роздуте до неподобства.

— Знаєш, що ще роздуте до непо…

— Господи! — перебив його Ремус, проте не без посмішки. — Та йди ти в сраку!

— Я намагаюся.

— Ти витягнув мене з Лаббока, — промовив Ремус, — тож я завдячую тобі життям. Я завдячую тобі всім.

— З часом ти би й сам поїхав.

— Не знаю. Можливо. У мене завжди була якась причина — у мене завжди знайшлася би якась причина залишитися, — зауважив він. — Більше я тобі нічого не скажу.

— Добре.

— Цього достатньо?

— Я не знаю, достатньо?

— Цього було… цього повинно бути достатньо. Це правда.

*

Під час попереднього туру з Джеймсом він по-справжньому не ухопив, що коктейль із виснаження, монотонності й психотропних наркотиків здатний стати запорукою диявольської ілюзії нескінченного повторення одного й того самого дня в декораціях різних кімнат і доріг. Під час їхнього першого туру, розсудив він, їх було лише двоє, і їм доводилося занадто пильно мізкувати про те, звідки взяти наступну порцію їжі, щоби помічати подібні викрутаси часу. Він дивився крізь вікна на дивні дороги. Мемфіс, Нашвілл, Дарем, Саванна — незмінною залишалася спека, вона немов закипала за межами фургона. Часом йому здавалося, що вони майже вдома, подекуди ж (зазвичай у стані обдовбаності) він боявся, що їм ніколи не вдасться повернуться. Він вдихнув забагато коксу й заснув у ванні, й Ремус розбудив його, ввімкнувши в душі холодну воду. Він заснув у машині й прокинувся за дванадцять років по тому в наркотичному екстазі, щоби зустрітися з невимовною провиною на їхніх виснажених обличчях. Він прокинувся знову, нажаханий і дезорієнтований, і вони стояли в мертвому заторі через машину, яка спалахнула вогнем, на під'їзді до Атланти. Вони зіграли концерт. У ліжку з Ремусом він міркував, чи все це не сон. Наступного вечора Сіріус вейпив за клубом у Оксфорді, Міссісіпі, коли до нього підійшов Джеймс і запитав:

— У тебе все гаразд?

— Так.

— Що відбувається?

— Що ти маєш на увазі?

— Ти знаєш, що я маю на увазі.

Він зітхнув. Джеймс дістав із нагрудної кишені своєї фланелевої сорочки самокрутку. Зсередини до Сіріуса долинало пересічне попсове дзвеніння гітари гурту на розігріві. Це видалось йому ще одним підтвердженням того, що час нелінійний. 

— Забагато наркоти й замало сну, — сказав він, все одно беручи простягнуту Джеймсом самокрутку.

— Ви з Ремусом завжди рано повертаєтеся в готель, — помітив Джеймс. Він вигнув одну товсту брову до середини лоба в, як задавалося, радісному очікуванні брудних подробиць.

— Угу, — буркнув він.

— Що ж, не роби дурниць.

— Ну й що це має значити?

Джеймс силоміць забрав у нього самокрутку. Його брова так і не повернулася в своє попереднє положення, проте тепер він виглядав менш доброзичливо.

— Не будь лайнюком, ось що це значить. 

— Я не лайнюк! — обурився Сіріус.

— Ти привласнив собі право впливати на успіх усього цього клятого гурту своїм членом! — отруйно промовив Джеймс. — Якщо ти не помітив, до того, як він приєднався до нас, ми не були аж такими класними!

— Що ж, у такому разі, добре, що я запросив його приєднатися до нас, чи не так?

— Це… ти ж порвав із тим хлопцем, коли в його мами діагностували рак! Мені здавалося, що ти не любиш складнощів у стосунках.

— Це було абсолютно інше, і воно не має нічого спільного з…

— Угу. Це чортзна-що, Сіріусе, навіть для тебе. Не можна срати там, де їси, — Джеймс загасив янтарний вогник самокрутки об цегляну стіну й поклав решту назад до кишені. — Краще тобі це виправити, — попередив він.

— Ну й що мені робити?

— Я не знаю. Виправ це, трясця твоїй матері.

— Там нічого виправляти.

— Проте невдовзі буде, — сказав Джеймс. — Я тебе знаю.

Він зайшов досередини, голосно грюкнувши дверима. Сіріус копнув їх, як тільки вони зачинилися, й вони відізвалися глухим гудінням, ехо якого приглушило музику всередині. Коли стало ясно, що гурт на розігріві закінчив свій сет, він зайшов досередини, вони розклалися й відіграли гострий і різкий концерт, пітний, голосний, жахливий у якомусь розумінні; не було насолоди у створенні всього цього шуму, й хоча це було краще, ніж кулачна бійка з Джеймсом, водночас це було не що інше, як її фізичне перевтілення. Ремус усе переводив погляд із одного на іншого з виразом чогось середнього між злістю й розгубленістю. Пітер, як завжди, нічого не помічав, проте сміливо грав із подвійною швидкістю, розтягуючи всі ґруви. 

— Думаю, це був наш найкращий концерт, — сказав він, коли вони завантажувалися у фургон.

Сіріус був згоден, проте не хотів цього визнавати. Вони мовчки подолали нічну дорогу до Нового Орлеана.

*

Повертатися додому було дивно, особливо через те, що вони їхали з Г‘юстона по ночі й прибули о шостій тридцять ранку; навряд чи жоден із них досі бачив їхній будинок у тому ніжному світанковому сяйві, яким він їх зустрів. Поки вони були в турі, в будинку жили їхні друзі, тож застояне, сперте приміщення пахло травою й немитими тілами. В раковині лежала приголомшлива й страхітлива гора немитого посуду; в жодного з них не вистачило емоційної мужності навіть дивитися на неї понад десять секунд, тож вони без зайвих слів розійшлися по своїх кімнатах. Сіріус ліг на своє незаправлене ліжко, не знімаючи одягу та черевиків, і вже за тридцять секунд спав. Прокинувся він за чверть п'яту, коли до кімнати зайшов Ремус зі загорненими у фольгу сніданковими тако й нагадав йому, що їм за п'ять годин їхати грати останній концерт у східній частині міста.

— А щоби йому всратися, — промовив Сіріус. Йому снилося, що він марно наздоганяє потяг, який тільки відкотився від станції, й його потилиця була липка від поту. Температура в кімнаті сягала дев'яти мільйонів градусів, тому що він заснув, не ввімкнувши кондиціонер.

— Я не можу встати.

Ремус поставив сніданкові тако на тумбу біля ліжка, поруч із попелом від численних самокруток, і ввімкнув кондиціонер. Після цього він вийшов, проте повернувся десь за годину й промовив:

— На цей раз я серйозно. 

Вони вивалилися зі своїх похмурих брудних хоромів у пекельний золотий вечір і випили по пляшці пива, сидячи на задньому бампері фургона або в позі лотоса на підїздній доріжці в майже повній від виснаження тиші. Сіріусів тютюновий катридж скінчився, а в канабісному залишилося лише по одній затяжці на кожного. Він спробував умовити Джеймса підвезти його до магазину вейпів по дорозі до концертної зали, проте той заткнув його одним суворим поглядом. Тож вони поїхали до східної частини міста.

Сіріус і Джеймс так по-справжньому й не говорили з того епізоду кілька днів тому в Оксфорді. З моменту тієї розмови Сіріус фактично не мав змоги усамітнитися з Ремусом, тому що Джеймс, як йому здавалося, слідкував за кожним його кроком. До того ж, їм не терпілося дібратися додому, тож вони часто мандрували вночі, а спали вдень, так що дивитися в підсвічене блідим світлом сонця небо здавалося майже неправильним. У Сіріуса боліла голова. Забиратися назад у фургон, навіть щоби проїхати двадцять кварталів, було все одно що крокувати до місця своєї страти. Після цього концерту він збирався проспати цілу вічність. 

На місці вони розклалися, й Пітер сходив за квартал за кавою. Цього виявилося недостатньо, тож Джеймс сходив за пять кварталів за коксом, який вони всі разом вдихнули на задній алеї. Після цього почали з'являтися їхні друзі, з якими вони були вимушені перечоломкатися; через наркотики й утому Сіріуса протягом усього цього процесу не покидало щедре відчуття паріння на повітряній кулі. Вони спостерігали за гуртами своїх друзів і пили запропоновані Ремусом «криваві Мері».

— Це корисно, — стверджував він.

Сіріус був обдовбаний і зачарований самим фактом його існування й не ставив його слова під сумнів.

Потім вони грали. Сіріусові здалося, що добре. Зазвичай він не все запамятовував із їхніх виступів; цього разу він не запам'ятав майже нічого. Наступного дня, прокинувшись із хльостким похміллям, він дізнався, що був розкуплений увесь зал. У місцевій газеті розмістили фотографію, яку Джеймс вирізав і надіслав батькам. Дещо він таки пам'ятав: як вийшов після концерту на алею з цигаркою (він ніяк не міг збагнути, звідки в нього взялася цигарка), і реальність немовби вицвіла в такий собі шалений гул Доплера з нескінченності, наче цикади чи вертоліт у небі, звук прямісінько з космосу, неймовірно мелодійне насильство, коли Ремус гепнув його кулаком у обличчя.

Ремус був такий п’яний, що удар лише мазнув Сіріуса по вилиці й не завдав йому значного болю; він більше здивував його своєю неочікуваністю. Сіріус видав якесь белькотіння, мішанину з дурнуватих і оборонних слів, і спробував знизити центр своєї ваги, чи що там треба робити в подібних обставинах, проте Ремус уже сперся на паркан, а потім немовби повалився на нього.

— Тепер усе буде інакше, — пробубнів він. — Кінець.

Сіріус торкнувся обличчя тильним боком долоні, проте воно, на щастя, не кровило.

— Чому кінець?

— Туру кінець, ти, дурню тупоголовий!

— Еге ж. Це було так, наче ми застрягли в злісній часовій петлі.

— Ну, більше так не буде. Більше всього цього не буде. 

— Про що ти говориш?

— Ти, вейпоголовий кретине! — видушив Ремус. Його погляд загострився, немовби ніж або кам'яний наждак. Він наче усвідомив, що занадто налиганий для фізичної бійки, і вирішив вдатися до максимального насилля будь-якої іншої форми. — Я не сліпий!

— Що ти взагалі верзеш...

— Я не повний телепень, ось що я кажу! Я бачу, що ти робиш! Я бачу, що ти копаєшся в моєму клятому гівняному житті!

— Я не копаюся! — почав було Сіріус. Проте швидко змовк.

— Я не знаю, чому я дозволяю… добре, ні, це брехня. Ти мені подобаєшся. Я хочу подобатися тобі. Мені подобається грати в твоєму гурті й подобається спати з тобою. Я думав: якої би там із тобою в біса шкоди не було, я можу з цим змиритися. Проте я бачу.

— Що ти бачиш?

— Ти втомишся від мене, як тільки в мене закінчаться речі, які я витерплю тобі розповісти.

— Це неправда.

— Ти такий, бляха… жахлививий, бляха, брехун! Ти тримаєш мене при собі лише через те, що… мабуть, одні лише думки про те, наскільки в тебе все могло бути гірше, якби ти не народився в старій буржуйській нафтовій родині, спричиняють у тобі почуття якоїсь збоченої психосоціальної заздрості! 

— Та що це взагалі значить?! 

— Ти хочеш, щоб у твоєму житті була якась справжня хрінь. Тому що тоді було би зрозуміліше, чому ти такий, який ти є. І люди ставилися би до тебе прихильніше — Джеймс ставився би до тебе прихильніше. Я ставився би до тебе прихильніше.

— Ну й висновочки ж у тебе.

— Ну, я не хочу навіть знати, до яким там сраних висновків ти дійшов щодо мене.

Це була правда. Йому й справді було краще не знати. Думаючи про це зараз, Сіріус почував ніяковість.

— Сприймай це як комплімент, — продовжував Ремус. — Я майже готовий терпіти більшість цього лайна, тому що ти дуже класно трахаєшся. 

— Ну, дякую, чи що.

— Та пішов ти! Господи…

— Ти ж сказав сприймати це як комплімент!

— Я казав у цілому! А щоби тебе! Мені жаль, що твої батьки погано з тобою поводилися. Радій, що вони не продавали твої фото через інтернет!

Він не наважився нічого сказати. У непорушності, що настала, до нього зсередини бару долинав сміх і музика, а також звук цикад десь на віддалі, здалеку, немов існувала якась частина цього району, всього цього міста, яка залишалася безмовною.

— Я йду, — промовив Ремус. — Я, бляха, все! Я, чорт забирай, полишаю гурт, і полишаю тебе, і полишаю взагалі все.

Сіріусові нутрощі мстиво стиснулися.

— Ні, не полишаєш.

— Ти не можеш казати мені, що робити.

— Ти би не захотів піти, якби був тверезий.

— Пам'ятаєш, ти сказав мені — це як бісова вуаль. Це справді я, і тому це те, чого я справді хочу.

— Ні, це не те.

Ремус нетвердо звівся на ноги, наче новонароджене теля на хитких ніжках. Йому довелося триматися за паркан.

— Зроби це зранку, — попросив Сіріус. — Ухвали рішення полишити гурт зранку.

— Ти завжди видумаєш мені якусь бісову відмовку. Чи якусь причину залишитися.

— Ти звалишся й проломиш собі голову, не пройшовши й половини кварталу, а в тебе немає медичного страхування.

В обставинах, що склалися, цей аргумент був, певно, найістотнішим із усіх можливих. Ремус притиснувся лобом до одного з парканних стовпчиків. Його губи були стиснуті з такою силою, що здавалися білими.

— Куди ти підеш? Повернешся назад до Лаббока? Доведеться йти пішки. Автобуси почнуть ходити лише о шостій ранку.

— Та пішов ти.

— Сядь назад. Зараз ми викличемо таксі, а завтра я відвезу тебе на зупинку.

Ремус сів. Проте на Сіріуса дивився насторожено. Його погляд раз по раз повільно й захмеліло дрейфував ліворуч. Сіріус обережно присів поруч із ним, наче він міг його вкусити. Йому здалося, що Ремус пахне випивкою та страхом. 

— Ти маєш рацію щодо більшості з того, що ти сказав, — визнав він, — напевне.

— Напевне. 

— Еге ж. Я знаю, що я мудак. Вибач мені за це. Я можу лише сказати — точніше, я не можу цього навіть описати — що я до тебе відчуваю. Ну, тобто, мені хочеться тебе захищати, проте водночас ти мене лякаєш. Розумієш, про що я?

Ремус стенув плечима.

— Не зовсім.

— Я перестану. Я робитиму все, що ти захочеш. Проте мені необхідно, щоби ти лишився в гурті. Я зроблю все, щоби ти не пішов. Тобто… вибач мені, бляха, за все. Мені хотілося знати, чому ти такий, як… тому що я ще ніколи не зустрічав таких, як ти. І ти так швидко розгадав мене. Тож я й подумав, що це має бути щось подібне, проте це не так. Ну або подібність дуже мала.

Він торкнувся свого обличчя в тому місці, де воно горіло, й усвідомив, що плаче. Ремус дивився на нього поглядом, у якому було важко щось прочитати. А він усе не міг перестати говорити.

— Я хочу, щоби ти сам хотів розповідати мені різні речі. Просто… тоді я почуваюся… особливим, чи що? Через те, що ти говориш зі мною. І завдяки тобі я добре звучу — ми всі завдяки тобі добре звучимо. Ти робиш усі наші пісні справжніми. 

Ремус із хвилину помовчав — лише нервово тріскотів суглобами складених на колінах пальців.

— Перестань, бляха, плакати, — нарешті промовив він. Він задер поділ своєї сорочки, що пахнув джином, до Сіріусового обличчя й розмазав по ньому солону рідину. Після цього його обличчя зблідло відтінка на чотири, він схилився, слава тобі, Господи, ліворуч і виблював.

*

Наступні кілька днів всі четверо відсипалися. Проходячи повз бар, де брав зміни до початку туру, Сіріус побачив, що той зачинився, а будівлю викупила якась компанія з виготовлення капустяних смузі. Можливо, через втому, а також те, що він уже навіть і не пам'ятав, коли востаннє як слід їв, Сіріус звернув за ріг, сів на брівку й трохи поплакав, поки до нього не підійшла якась студентка й не запитала, обережно та з відстані шістьох футів, що сталося.

Він подумав про те, щоби зайти до Ремусової кімнати й запитати в нього: «Хто ми один одному?», проте замість цього пішов і ні з того ні з сього запитав: «Ти коли-небудь робив комусь тату?»

Ремус тримав на колінах гітару; він призупинив трек, який записував у програмі «Ableton» на своєму комп'ютері. Кивнув.

— Лише Лілі, — зауважив він.

— Зробиш мені?

— Ну, можу. Залежить від того, що ти хочеш.

— Я хочу «Техас ніколи не шепоче».

— Всю пісню?

— Ні, лише цю фразу.

— Добре.

— Добре?

— Еге ж. Де?

Він показав Ремусові місце на верхній частині своєї руки.

— Ти впевнений? — перепитав Ремус.

— Ага.

— Ну, добре.

Ремус відклав гітару й ноутбук, Сіріус сів на ліжко й окинув кімнату поглядом. Ремус її майже не прикрасив, певне, через те, що в нього не було її особливо чим прикрашати, як і грошей. Заплямовані квітчасті мереживні штори походили з секонд-хенду. На тумбі біля ліжка стояла попільниця з горою цигарок, на підлозі — порожня пляшка з-під джину, яку Ремус копнув під ліжко (мабуть, вважаючи, що непомітно). Сіріус дивився, як він нишпорить по шухлядах у пошуках маленького полотняного мішечка, в якому він усе зберігав. 

Він опалив кінчик голки для шиття запальничкою й обмотав її до самого гостряка блідо-рожевою ниткою. Потім налив у кришечку від пляшки з-під води трохи рідкого чорнила. Його рот був ледь розтулений, а брови — зосереджено нахмурені, й Сіріус задумався про те, скільки разів він уже це робив. Він ніколи навмисно не рахував Ремусові татуювання. Більшість із них були жахливі. Він ніколи по-справжньому не запитував про них, лише про причину їхнього існування. Тож він запитав зараз:

— Яка твоя улюблена?

— Що?

— Із твоїх. Яка твоя улюблена?

Ремус указав на коло на тильному боці своєї долоні.

— Це перша, яку я зробив. Я тоді був у дим.

— Скільки тобі було?

— Десь п'ятнадцять.

— Навіщо?

— Я вже казав тобі, навіщо.

— Але навіщо саме це?

— Не знаю. Тоді був повний місяць. Готовий? — він кивнув: готовий. — Ляж, — попросив Ремус. Він поклав Сіріусову руку йому на груди й нахилився над ним, і Сіріус відчув, як підскочив його пульс — жваво й гостро, наче від удару. Ремусовий одяг і волосся пахли димом і дощем. Це було майже не боляче. Сіріус просто не дивився.

— Усе гаразд?

— Так, так, еге ж. Продовжуй говорити.

— Ні, — заперечив Ремус, проте якось м'яко, — ти продовжуй говорити. Чому саме це?

— Не знаю. Це гарна пісня.

— Еге ж. Проте в них багато гарних пісень.

— Не знаю, — повторив він. Йому починало трохи боліти, й майже паморочилося в голові — від цього, а також від серцебиття, що важко стугоніло об клітку його ребер, і Ремусової вільної долоні, яка обережно притримувала його за плече. — З багатьох причин. По-перше, мені подобається грати її з вами всіма, а також те, що зіграти її було твоєю ідеєю, і мені здається, що коли ми грали її під час туру, я лише тоді й не почувався спійманим у цей, ну, знаєш, замкнений цикл, а по-друге, це ж правда, хіба ні, що Техас ніколи не шепоче? Ну, тобто, ти ж це знаєш.

— Еге ж, я саме тому й запропонував її зіграти.

— Я чую, як він постійно кричить. У цьому ми з ним схожі, я й Техас, ми постійно кричимо; тому, мабуть, я й не зміг поїхати. Хоч і дуже довго хотів.

— Чому ти хотів поїхати?

— Хіба ти не знаєш всієї цієї історії? У мене гівняні батьки.

— Авжеж, проте, ну, твої батьки — це не метафізичне психогеографічне втілення всього цього штату…

— Хоч там що. Можливо — таки втілення, принаймні трошки. А ти ніколи не хотів поїхати звідси?

— Я хотів поїхати звідти, де був. Проте... ну, знаєш. Десь усе ще залишається якась незвідана частина Техасу.

— Ти сказав, що Техас щоночі пожирає твою печінку вві сні.

— Ну, я був п'яний. Я не знаю, в інших місцях холодно, а мексиканська їжа — гівно.

— Справді. Повне гівно.

— Мені подобалися ті місця, де ми були під час туру, проте це не одне й те саме. Мене неначе з'єднано тросом. У тебе таке було? — у Сіріуса таке було, й спершу він не хотів цього визнавати. Проте Ремус глянув на нього, й він кивнув. — Це ще одне трактування того, що він ніколи не шепоче, — сказав Ремус. — У нього ніколи нічого не буває наполовину. Все має бути монументальним. У нас із тобою просто не могло бути звичайних гівняних дитинств. Це мали бути гівняні техаські дитинства.

Сіріус трохи подумав про це. Потім запитав:

— На якому ти слові?

— На букві «а» в «Техасі». Що, боляче?

— Трошки, — збрехав Сіріус.

— Можемо зробити перерву.

— Мені не потрібна перерва.

Це також була брехня, і, схоже, Ремус її розпізнав, тому що на мить зупинився й сів рівно; його хребет затріщав. Утім, він промовив:

— Гаразд.

Коли він продовжив, кожен укол відчувався як маленький холодний укус. Було в цьому щось невловимо еротичне; Сіріус відчував його дихання. Його власна шкіра задавалася йому тонкою й гіперчутливою. 

— Продовжуй говорити, — попросив Ремус. — Розкажи мені про свою родину.

Це був багато в чому акт помсти, мимовільно усвідомив Сіріус.

— Що саме?

— Просто про них.

— Не знаю; вони були приречені з самого початку. Татів батько з дитинства прилучав його до бізнесу. Мама також походить із нафтової родини — проте з Узбережжя Мексиканської затоки. Батьків бізнес — на західному Техасі, тягнеться вздовж двадцятої міжнародної автомагістралі, між Одесою та Монахансом. У тих місцях уже майже нічого не залишилося. Доходи зменшуються. 

— І що вони з цим роблять?

— Вдають, що багатші, ніж насправді. Репутація для них — усе, тому я їм зрештою й осточортів. Тепер компанією володіє мій брат. Він потроху розпродає землю, переважно власникам ранчо. Проте я не бачив і не чув від нього ось уже кілька місяців. 

— Твої батьки ще живі?

— Мабуть. Я не знаю, де вони. Не знаю, чи досі вони живуть у Г'юстоні. 

— Ти би хотів коли-небудь налагодити з ними стосунки?

— Я не хочу бути присутнім навіть на їхніх похоронах.

— Справедливо, — помітив Ремус. Затим він спинився. — Ти трохи тремтиш.

— Що?

Ремус знову сів рівно.

— Ти тремтиш, — сказав він, — у плечі. Я це відчуваю.

— Ой.

— Ходімо прогуляємося.

Сіріусові боліло в руці, а ще за грудиною — така собі важкість, наче він от-от мав заплакати. Ремус устав і розім'яв шию та плечі, позіхнув та взувся. Він подолав фразу на Сіріусовій руці до «Техас нік» — літери були випуклі, криваво-чорні, припухлі по краях та налиті кров'ю. Щось у цьому мало якесь первісне значення, що змусило його здригнутися.

— Не торкайся, — попередив Ремус.

— Я й не збирався.

— У тебе був такий вигляд, наче ти збирався торкнутися.

Він узяв із тумби біля ліжка свій вейп, і вони вийшли назовні. Стояла волога солодка ніч, на вулиці було тихо. Вони пішли дорогою, тому що машини нею їздили зрідка, а тротуар увесь заріс в'язами, пальмами та кактусами. Горіло світло у вітальнях будинків, де навколо телевізорів збиралися родини. У їхніх блідих блакитно-білих полисках. Світло на стелях, вологі від роси садки та вулиця…

— Джеймс турбується, — зауважив Сіріус.

— Про що?

— Не знаю, про тебе.

— Маєш на увазі — про мене й тебе?

— Мабуть.

Ремус пнув ногою камінець, так що той відскочив у канаву.

— Вважаєш, він правильно робить, що турбується?

— Ні.

— Гаразд, — промовив Ремус — дещо знервовано, хоч і намагаючись це приховати. — Це добре.

— Він думає, що через мене ти підеш із гурту. 

— Чому це я піду?

— Не знаю. Минулої ночі ти сам сказав, що йдеш.

— Я був п'яний. 

— Так, проте…

— Щоби змусити мене піти, знадобиться щось більше, ніж ти. Це найкращий гурт, у якому я коли-небудь гратиму.

— Справді?

— Так.

— Звідки ти це знаєш?

— Це щось більше за мене. Це одна з тих речей, які є доволі зрозумілими. Воно у всьому, і я постійно про нього думаю. Не лише про… — він неясно вказав долонею на себе й Сіріуса, певне, маючи на увазі секс, чи певну особливу вразливість. — Таке враження, наче ми маємо одну свідомість на всіх. Навіть Пітер, — за звичайних обставин Сіріус би з цього засміявся, проте зараз це з якоїсь причини здалося йому настільки щирим, що відчулося як несильний удар. — Тож я не піду, — продовжував Ремус. — Ти не можеш дозволити мені піти.

Сіріус відчував, що пошкодує про це. Проте промовив:

— Добре.

— Так?

— Добре.

Вони пройшлися навколо кварталу. Небо стояло чисте, й з-за тіней дерев яскраво світив молодий місяць. 

— Тобі краще? — запитав Ремус, розбиваючи мовчання.

— Еге ж, думаю, так.

— Я наполовину закінчив. Ну або майже наполовину.

Він знав наперед, що решта болітиме менше. Оніміння майже заспокоювало. Вони зайшли досередини, щоби закінчити.


End file.
